Memory Magic
by fishy lips
Summary: It's no fun to play with magic cameras, especially ones that erase people out of your minds permanantly. KajiAyu centric.
1. In the morning

Disclaimer: I don't own Ultra Maniac.

"Ayuuuuu-chaaaaaan!"

She couldn't believe it, it was their last year as highschoolers and her best friend still acted like she was still in junior high. She liked that, okay--she wasn't really the same cute clumsy witch she had met, but she definetly still her best friend, Nina Sakura.

"Morning Nina." Ayu smiled.

Nina cocked an eyebrow "Why are you so smiling so much?"

Ayu just looked at her and giggled "We are still going to the theme park tonight right?"

"Of course! I wouldn't want to miss the fireworks, Yuta told me it'll look incredible on the ferris wheel, not to mention romantic." She blushed. Tsujiai.

Ayu and Nina, unitentionally one the few most enviest of all the girls in the school. Both girl had the coolest and most hottest boyfriends, Kaji Tetsushi and HirokoTsujiai. Ayu Tateishi, star tennis player, top of her class, with a cool reputation managed to still look bueatiful at the same time and idolized by lower classmen. Nina who mysteriously shows up in the 3rd year of highschool (rumored to have been from America) instantly bags popularity as 'a legend' to all girls turned down by Hiroki.

Poink.

"Oww!" Nina winced.

Yuta Kirishima, one of Nina's childhood friends of the magic kingdom. "Every morning!" he laughed

"Meanie!" she stuck her tongue at him

"Will you ever stop?" tugged his girlfriend, Sayaka Nakamura, standing beside him.

Yuta paused then turned back to Nina and Ayu "She's always like this whenever I am not giving her any attention—not even for one second!"

Sayaka blushed and elbowed him.

"Hiroki-kun! Morning!" Waved Nina from the other side of the hall where two best friends Kaji and Hiroki appeared.

Tsujiai smiled and gave a small wave approaching the two, while Ayu and Kaji simply smiled at each other.

Everyone had the right to be jealous the six standing in the side of the hallway cheerfully talking to each other with lovey dovey every morning, among those people were Miyu Mizuki. One of the few girls who had a long time crush on Kaji Tetsushi since the beginning of high school. One of those girls who envied them all the time, especially Ayu Tateishi. She was too perfect, and in her view not suited for Kaji at all.

Miyu Mizuki, only a year younger than them with fair orange hair extending a little past her shoulders and large brown eyes. She wasn't those type of girls who didn't have her own life, or who couldn't get the attention of other guys, or a possesive stalker, she had her friends—but what she didn't have was Kaji. Miyu was not the tyoe to give up so easily either, she got what she wanted, and would do anything to get it if it wasn't given.

Unfortunately Kaji saw her as another Akiho in a more younger equally annoying form.

The bell rang at that point and everyone said their "see you laters" and headed off to their classes.

"I remember it now Nina! Before we leave tonight I need to go to Magic Kingdom to pick up my friend who wants to 'study abroad' like us, can you tell Mito for me? She'll be on my case if she doesn't see me home later on."

"But won't he feel like an extra wheel? Everyone going with us will be on a date! Even Mito!"

"Don't worry he'll blend in, he's like me!"

"Yuta!!"

Ayu passed by Miyu on the corner almost clashing into each other.

"Sorry…" Ayu said adding a friendly smile

"It's okay Ayu.." Miyu replied as Ayu walked away

Ayu, her one biggest rival didn't even know her name!?

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Sorry I couldn't come up with a better cliffhanger tee hee. I actually didn't feel like creating new characters and I was originally hoping to make Akiho the menace, but then I realized that at this point she would be out of the school because she's one year older… 

Tell me what you think about it so far!


	2. Summertime nights

"Where are they?" Yuta asked, getting irritated.

Kaji and Tsujiai stood beside him. They all stood outside of the theme park, tickets at hand, all without a girlfriend. It became embarrassing whenever some stranger past by and giggled thinking they were all gay or young girls would past by giggling and waving.

Tsujiai sighed "If it's going to take any longer, I am going in..."

"There they are!"

"Do they always have to point us out?" Nina nudged Ayu as they approached them.

"Nice of them to wait for us," Ayu smiled, she focused on Kaji, and you can bet his focus was on her.

Both girls looked amazing for the summertime fireworks. Nina wore a fit pink and red tank with bunny prints, a short denim skirt, and cute red sandal heels to match. Her hair was neatly set into a bun with a pink bunny comb clip that set it all in place.

Ayu went against matching with Nina today, saving that until New Years she said. She wore a white tube with silver and black letters and computer keys, ones like # 4 726 randomly, a black fit string Capri pants, and shiny silver heels and a silver bag to match. Her hair was down blowing away freely in the wind (just to add to the scenery).

While Kaji and Tsujiai was left drooling, Sayaka 'glistened' in beside Yuta

"Sorry, am I late?"

"Just in time," Yuta replied giving her a welcoming smile and an arm around her shoulder. Sayaka looked equally nice wearing a lavender dress and dark purple pumps.

"You know purple is really your color."

"You say that with all the colors." She looked up at him.

"Yah, I know." He chuckled.

Before they all could disperse Nina tugged Yuta's sleeve "What about your friend you were going to get?"

"Ryuu Kuro? Ohh, he said he was going to go apply to our school."

"Ryuu Kuro!? Your best friend since you were born?"

"Yeah," Yuta nodded happily "Were like brothers."

"Forget it; tell him to go home, all he is going to be is trouble."

"Hey! Ryuu and I are practically the same!"

Nina sighed, bringing her head down. She was defeated "That's the point." She said under her breath.

"Oh! And your grandpa gave me this. It'd your old camera, he found it while cleaning the castle, and he said you'd make a better use for it."

And of he went.

* * *

"Anything wrong Nina?" Tsujiai asked as they waited in line for a roller coaster that Nina didn't want to go in the first place.

"Yuta's old friend is coming to our school tomorrow."

"Lemme guess, he's a does magic too..."

"I am worried he'll tear this place apart, he's just like Yuta."

"I think Yuta has definitely learned, and don't worry about it Nina, he'll be fine, he'll probably just stay here for a couple of days and become bored of it."

"Yeah, let's enjoy ourselves!" Nina said raising her fist; her boyfriend knew how to make it all better.

"Hey what's that?" He asked taking the camera from her hands.

"My old camera when I was little, I forgot what I did with it but it probably doesn't work anymore." She said taking the camera from him and throwing it away in the nearest trash can.

* * *

"Wow!" The fireworks began shooting in the air and all 6 were on the Ferris wheel enjoying the view, they were the lucky ones who snagged a seat. Ayu sat by Kaji at the very top.

"This year's firework are the best."

He nodded.

Ayu looked at him strangely "You're not even looking!"

Kaji smiled "Here, I bought you this yesterday…" he said taking a picture out of his pocket. "This was us on our first date." He said, "I found this picture while I was cleaning out my desk and thought you might want it. I already have a copy."

In the picture they were holding hands outside the dome, she remembered that day, her clothes melted and in the picture she wore a large shirt and pants from the souvenir store.

"Thank you Ayu, everyday is something new with you that I love, you've accepted me even though I am not what I seem at school…" Not the romantic words he was looking for he smiled awkwardly wishing he could start his love moment over.

She squeezed his hand tighter as she edged closer to him. "I know." Sealed with a sweet kiss. 5 years of dating, every kiss seemed was still as sweet as the first.

* * *

They all regrouped again, ready to leave and say their goodbyes.

Miyu Mizuki stood with a group of her friends.

"Look its Kaji!"

"He's with Ayu now. Darn it" her friends chattered.

"Hey, look at this! Who'd throw away such a nice camera?" All their attention was temporarily diverted to the one single friend by the trash can.

"It has one picture left!"

Before anyone else could say anything Miyu took the camera.

"Property of the MK?"

"Wait here, I left my bag at the stand!" Ayu said walking away from the group.

"Take a picture of her!"

Miyu Mizuki focused the lens on Ayu, "I do need a picture of my one biggest rival."

And at that moment upon taking the picture, Ayu Tateishi fell to the ground.

"Ayu!"


	3. Kaji who? Ryuu Kuro

6:00 AM

"_Ayu, don't forget about me."_

"Kaji…" her hands clenched into a fist, she slowly began opening her eyes.

"Ayu!" Looking down at her was Kaji. She squinted winced covered her eyes with her fingers and slowly began to sit up.

Ayu looked down and on her right hand Kaji's fingers intertwined with hers; she immediately uncoiled and took back her hand. "Are you the doctor?" she asked.

Kaji's eyes grew wide but before he could say anything Nina came rushing in.

"Ayu Chan! What happened?"

"You fell on the ground sleeping." Tsujiai said coming after her

"If you were sleepy, she should have said something."

"Nina, Tsujiai, Yuta..." Ayu smiled, and more of her companions came in with flowers.

"Maybe if you brought me along it wouldn't have happened!" Leo entered the room, a can of sardines at hand.

"Leo…"

"The doctors said that you had no injuries whatsoever—you just fell asleep! Kaji stayed here all night watching after you," Nina said cheerfully.

"Kaji…Kaji who?" Everyone in the room was taken about.

"Kaji Tetsushi, your boyfriend?" Sayaka stared at her questionably.

"My boyfriend?! I have a boyfriend?!" her eyes widened.

"Maybe be has amnesia."

"Did you hit your head?" Leo asked feeling her temperature.

Ayu looked at the boy on her right, 'was this Kaji?' she thought 'Why don't I remember him?' Kaji looked into her eyes, she immediately turned red. 'He's cute!'

"School!" Ayu got out of the bed "We all are going to be late!"

"I brought your uniform here," Kaji said taking out a plastic bag.

She looked at him strangely.

"I am sure she'll remember him later, we will see you guys later. I've got to welcome Ryuu!" Yuta said as he disappeared along with Sayaka.

* * *

"Ayu-Chan we heard what had happened, are you okay?"

"You look like nothing happened! Ayu, you're so cool." Her lower class fan girls came into the room questioning her, some bringing her cookies and flowers.

"On the time you were out with your boyfriend, what bad luck." Said the other girl.

"Boyfriend?" Ayu laughed "I don't have a boyfriend."

The girl chattered among themselves.

"Ayu, stop laying everyone knows you go out with Tetsushi."

"No, I am not going out with anyone."

They left the room with questioning looks.

Crazy how rumors get around, practically everyone in school had heard the news in the next period. "Kaji is not with Ayu anymore." It spreaded like a wildfire going around the place. She felt his stare from the back of her head. 'When will he stop?" She thought 'And why does everyone keep saying he is my boyfriend? I don't even know him!'

"Class, settle down, meet our newest student from America, Ryuu Kuro."

Her thoughts stirred 'From America eh? Must be a kid from the Magic Kingdom…" Ayu thought.

The dark haired boy entered the room. He was definitely from MK; at this point she could recognize the type of people. His hair reached a little past his shoulders spreading out on the tips the strands of his hair and his hair parted in the middle without bangs. His eyes were bright and she had to admit he was good looking.

* * *

"It must hurt for you," Tsujiai and Kaji stood on their usually corner during break talking man-to-man conversations. "6 years gone to waste, now you have to start all over again,"

"Will you quit rubbing it in?!" Kaji glared at him "But I guess your right, the only thing left to do is introduce myself to her…"

Tsujiai looked at his friend, he was brave for doing what he was doing, he couldn't imagine being in his position and still able to stand up and go on. "Kaji…"


	4. Magical Mishap

"Package from Magic Kingdom, oh boy!" cried Leo in excitement. "Dear Nina, please deliver this box to MK headquarters, whatever you do not open this box!!!" It read "Oh please grandpa, I am sure whatever is in here won't do much harm…" Leo laughed opening the package.

* * *

"Nina you remember Ryuu right?"

"Hey, Ryuu, of course I remember…' Nina smiled welcomingly to him 'How could I forget you made my hair purple when I was 10,' she thought in her mind.

"Yo Nina, how could you forget me? Remember that time I made your hair purple?"

Yuta laughed while Nina glared at him angrily. "Yuta told me this place is fun and I've come to see it for myself,"

Nina looked at Yuta. "Heh…nice safe fun, you know, without magic," Yuta said with a sweat drop behind his head.

"This is my girlfriend by the way," He immediately diverted everyone's attention o Sayaka who came around the corner.

"I should've known Yuta would snag a beautiful girlfriend," he smiled nudging Yuta. Yuta laughed. _'I thought you were here for Nina!' _Ryuu telepathically told Yuta

'_Times have changed! I no longer have feelings for her, I love Sayaka!'_

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOW!"

"Leo?!"

"NINA!!! There was a package and I opened it, I am so sorry SORRRRRRRYYY!!!" Tears began streaming down Leo's cat form's face "Ryuu?"

"Hi Leo!" Leo jumped in his arms, unlike Yuta; Leo actually enjoyed the company of Leo because he spoiled him so much. At one point when Nina was 11 and she left Leo with Ryuu, Leo grew 12 unhealthy pounds.

They all looked to there left where a stampede of students all ran. The four witches glistened outside, hoping that no one had seen them.

"What was that!?"

"Ahhh A BULL!" one student screamed

"Does that answer your question?" Yuta asked.

"Not again!!" Nina whined

"Not just a bull, it's a shape shifter!"

"Those little devils like to cause chaos wherever they go," Ryuu added.

"We've got to do something!" cried Nina

Ayu was in a room by herself on the third floor in all the havoc, she looked out the door and her eyes widened and closed the door immediately, she backed away near the open window.

Silence.

First the door shuddered then it exploded open with a 500 pound Siberian tiger.

She screamed to the top her lungs, she always have seen those things on TV.

"Ayu!" All of them screamed. They all glistened away to different floors except Ryuu who stayed outside directing people to stay outside. Nina finally appeared before Ayu behind the tiger. "It's a tiger now?!" Nina gasped. "What should I do!? What should I do?!" she asked herself.

"Do something!!" Ayu shrieked in terror.

Nina said the spell on the top of her head and the two, including the tiger, ended up on the roof of the school.

"Oops!" Nina blushed.

The tiger dismissed Nina and continued to advance to Ayu.

Nina panicked and said another spell and the tiger exploded into colors and shiny confetti.

Ayu covered her eyes and stepped back from the blinding light tripping behind the small part of pavement of the roof falling over.

"Ayu!" Nina cried out.

The school watching the girl fall from the roof.

Ryuu looked up whispering a spell she became as feather as a pebble falling slower.

Ayu closed her eyes; it was the end of her, her life flashed before her eyes, snapshots of

Meeting Nina and her family and Kaji.

She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Ryuu's face.

"Ayu!" Her companions ran to her.

"You okay?"

Ryuu and Ayu continued to stare at each other until she finally requested to be put down. "Thank you," she said

As her friends engulfed her in comforting thoughts Yuta looked at Ryuu who was surrounded by student all congratulating him wearing a huge grin on his face. Yuta recalled the stare he shared with Ayu that was not a good sign.

* * *

That had to be one of the craziest days she had encountered. Coming back from the hospital she was almost attacked by a tiger and fell of the roof of her school, she needed to go home immediately and rest.

Who should it be but Kaji waiting by the front of the school gates.

"Hey…Tateishi," he said. She would hope to pass by unnoticed, but he wouldn't let her do just that. "Tetsushi,"

"I usually walk you home at this time," he said. His face was sincere and she felt he had good intentions.

"That's fine…" she replied. "I am sorry I don't remember who you are," she apologized staring blankly at him.

He continued to look into her eyes, it was hard to believe this was someone who he had been dating for 6 years and had no idea who he was. He was tempted to take her hands and kiss her but that would ruin everything.

"I guess I have to win your heart again then," he said slightly smiling.


	5. Breaktime Hardtimes

Oh wow, I am SO sorry I haven't updated in so long, but at least I'm back right? Enjoy!

* * *

"Did you see that new student, Ryuu?"

"He's so cute! I think he is a male model,"

"He's eyes are so bright and dreamy, you think he's really Japanese?"

Amongst all the chatter about the newest heartthrob, Miyu Mizuki was still set for her dream boy, Kaji. "Did you hear Ayu and Kaji are over?" Miyu interrupted

"Yeah, people are saying she caught amnesia and remembers everyone except her boyfriend!" her friend responded.

Miyu turned red with anger "She doesn't deserve Kaji-kun! I'd rather forget everyone except Kaji. At least now I have better chances with Kaji," she clenched her fists together "I will try my best!"

* * *

"Yuta!" It was break time, and Yuta, Sayaka, Tsujiai, and Nina were gathered around by the hallway. "No wonder you chose to stay here, I'm already in love with this world."

"Isn't it exciting?" Nina asked

Ryuu nodded "So who is that cute chick I caught yesterday? She's one of your friends right Nina?"

Everyone paused and looked blankly at Ryuu.

"What?"

"Stay away from Ayu," Tsujiai said immediately

Ryuu gave him a questioningly look

"She's going out with Kaji Tetsushi!" Nina added

"Well, from what I heard, they broke up recently" He said in his defense

"Go for it." Sayaka starting an awkward silence.

Ryuu smiled at Sayaka, "Thanks Sayaka," He smiled

"Here she comes now,"

Ayu came around the corner, girls in the other side staring at her whispering loudly, she was already sick of it. Everything was weird, wherever she passed boys and girls stop and stared and began whispering about whatever. 'At least my friends don't do the same,' she thought.

"Here I go!" Ryuu smiled appearing with assorted flowers in his hands.

"Baka! Don't use magic here!!" Nina yelled.

Sayaka and Yuta looked at each other. Tsujiai looked away, what kind of friend was he if he left his best friend's girlfriend going to another guy? But what could he possibly do?

"Hey, you okay from yesterday?" he said stopping Ayu.

"Yeah, thank you for saving my life yesterday…" She smiled a little

"Well then, how about tonight then?"

"Huh?" She took the flowers, her backpack already stuffed with cookies and flowers from other classmates and friends.

"For saving your life, I think it'd be only just if you went out on a date with me," he smiled looking into her eyes.

'Crap. I hope this is not some hypnotizing spell he's got on me, with his bright……dreamy…eyes'

"No thanks, I've got to study tonight," she said coolly walking past him to the group.

'Oh she's good' He thought smiling scratching the back of his head.

Miyu, across the hallway saw them with the rest of her nosy friends. "Did you see that?" one of them said. "I'm jealous!" the other added

Kaji, coming out of his class, stressed came around the corner.

"Kaji-kun!" Miyu ran towards him, putting her best look forward. "I heard you and Ayu broke up is this true?" She followed him while he walked passed her.

"No," He tried to be kind and not tell her to leave him alone immediately

"Well, I just saw Ayu and Ryuu flirting by that corner over there," She added.

He stopped walking and in the corner of his eyes saw the two among the group smiling and laughing without him.

He clenched his fist.

"If I was Ayu—"Before she could finish he walked to Ayu "Can I talk to you?"

Ayu looked at him questioningly but agreed

"I know you still won't remember me, but I thought it'd be ice if you could think of me at least once in a while with this," He took out a cute heart necklace from his pocket

Her eyes brightened and she took it in her hand.

"Last month, when you were with me, you told me you wanted this necklace when we were out in the mall," He explained.

"Thank you Tetsushi," She smiled

"That's a good step, you remember my name," He smiled. All hope was not gone.

* * *

After school Tsujiai and Kaji was already dressed for practice, Tsujiai with his racket in hand, and Kaji with a bat. "Is it really true Tsujiai, Ayu was flirting with Ryuu earlier?"

"I wasn't listening to their conversation, but I saw him give her flowers,"

"Finally, Tateishi is free for the taking," From the classroom beside them a few guys sat on the desk chatting.

"What? You going to go after Tateishi? Good luck that!" The other boy said

"I've got a chance, what does Kaji have that I don't have?"

"Yeah you take Tateishi and I bag Sakura,"

Tsujiai and Kaji stepped into the room with a dark aura around them.

The four boys in the room looked at them with fear.

"What was that?" Kaji said playing with his bat.

"Bag Sakura?" Tsujiai quoted the other boy resting his racket on his shoulder.

"Uh oh."

* * *

Back at Nina's household, a dark Aura came from the package Ryuu had came from. Leo twitched while napping and got up immediately. "What was that?" He said to himself. He followed the aura leading to the large box where inside a vast purple space dimension was. His eyes grew wide "I got to tell Nina!"


	6. Bad Shipping

"Hello?" Tsujiai answered his phone, groggily.

"Tsujiai meet me at Yuta's house," said Nina, sounding scared

"It's an emergency," Yuta said in the background

Tsujiai looked at the clock, it was 1 in the morning.

He moaned but got up immediately.

"What's so urgent?"

Their crew stayed in Yuta' living room chattering loudly.

"I found a crack in space, right in this box!" said Leo.

"What's the problem then?" Said Ayu.

"With this, now things from the Magical Kingdom, mostly bad things can now get through to this world and start chaos!" Answered Nina

"How'd that happen?" Tsujiai asked.

They all became silent.

"Get up fool!" Yuta kicked down Ryuu's door, which was just in the other side from where they were. Ryuu groaned and covered his face with the pillow when the light came in. "Care to explain this??" Nina showed him the box.

Ryuu peeked, but immediately spotted Ayu in the corner and jumped up immediately.

"Now I know I'm dreaming." He grinned.

Nina slapped the back of his head "Focus!"

Ryuu sighed and turned around analyzing the box. His eyes grew wide when he looked inside. "It came from your package, care to explain how it got there?" Nina scowled.

"There must've been a leak when I shipped myself here, never again am I going to use that shipping company…" He said

"This is not funny!"

"That's probably how that shape-shifter came through the other day," Sayaka said.

"How do we get rid of it?" Ayu said hugging, sounding a little frightened.

"Well, first we have to—" Nina began to explain to the rest

"You can sleep with me if you are scared" Ryuu whispered to Ayu.

Ayu looked at him like he was stupid, but he just smiled.

"You listening Ryuu?!" Nina scowled.

"I guess we have to wait a whole week until the leak fixes itself," Sayaka said

"Who knows what could com out from the other side," Yuta said.

The box rumbled and something was slowly coming out of it. Ayu grabbed unto Nina. "Wh-wh-what is that?" Ayu pointed shakily.

Yuta immediately closed the box and it became quiet. "Whew." They all sighed.

"I guess we can rest now," They all turned around.

Then out of nowhere fireworks exploded from the box, breaking the window next to it and a red-horned goblin jumped out laughing and smiling riding a blue cloud and a trail of fireworks that were ready to be lit. Ayu tried not to scream, but Ryuu already jumped in front of her blocking away the fire. Nina stood in front of Tsujiai in her ready stance and Sayaka and Yuta blocked the window before it could escape.

The goblin hissed at them blowing fire from its mouth to Sayaka and Yuta. "No you don't!" Sayaka said diminishing the fire with ice. "Take this!" Nina summoned a large hammer to knock out the goblin, Yuta threw a golden rope around it, and Ryuu stepped forward and casted a spell on it making the goblin explode into confetti.

Everyone paused and fell on their butts or leaned against the wall. "That was a close one," Yuta. "I know we had waken up a few neighbors," Added Sayaka.

"Now you see why this isn't funny?" Nina asked Ryuu.

Yuta put the box into another iron box which he created and into a large purple magical floating globe. "Leo, you'll be in charge of watching this from now on while we go to school, if anything happens, let us know," Leo almost fainted.

"Just great, another thing we have to fix," Tsujiai said, meaning Ayu's weird amnesia case.

* * *

Ayu walked back home, Ryuu who had offered, walked with her (of course, without telling Nina or Yuta) "What a crazy night huh?" Ryuu laughed leaning against her gate.

"How could you say that like that? Someone could have been hurt!" Ayu said angrily moving his arm away from her gate. "Oww!" He cried out.

She looked at him weirdly and looked at his arm which had a large burn on his left side. "I'm sorry!" Ayu said "Wait here!" She ran inside getting antibiotics and bandages.

"Thanks, but I was going to use magic on it later anyways," He said with a sweat drop behind his head because he had wrapped the wrong arm.

"Oops" She felt stupid at that point "Sorry,"

He laughed "So, have you considered going on a date with me?" He grinned.

"I guess I will take your offer," She smiled looking back at him while she entered her house "goodnight"

"I love this world," He said after staring at her gate for a few minutes walking away slowly hands behind his head


	7. Beautiful Moments

"You okay Nina

"You okay Nina?" Tsujai elbowed Nina the next day at school. Her head rested on the desk. She yawned and stretched her arms behind her head "I barely got any sleep last night, because of—"

He nodded his head "I know,"

"And afterwards when I got home, I still couldn't think about Aye Chan.

"Isn't there some sort of spell that could get her memory back?" He asked

"I and Yuta already tried that, it doesn't work that way," She sighed and turned to him "Your not going forget about me are you?"

"Even if I wanted to, you'll always be on my mind," he said

She blushed and they stared into each other's eyes longingly

"Nina!" One of her friends busted through the door

Nina broke the stare and almost fell of her chair "Oww,"

"Come check it out, there's a new girl!"

Nina and Tsujai looked at each other blankly before getting up to leave their seats.

"Stop staring at her!" One girl elbowed her boyfriend, one of the many boys who was rudely staring at the new girl.

"She is gorgeous!" One boy said loudly as she passed by.

Ryuu was on the side looking at her and smiled, then turned to Nina and Yuta.

Nina looked at her more carefully and quickly noticed she was different when their eyes met.

Her shiny jet black hair barely touched her shoulders and her gray eyes shone brightly.

Her aura was strong as she captured all the guys' attention.

"Who's that?" Ayu asked as she walked to their crew.

"She's not human, that's for sure," Nina replied

"You thinking what I'm thinking Yuta?" Ryuu elbowed Yuta

"The box," He replied

"It can't be the box; Leo would've said something,"

"Or he was captured by her beauty he didn't,"

"Is she another witch?" Tsujai asked

"She's another creature from the box who feed of the affection of boys," Nina answered

"Kind of like the plant Maya had back then…" Ayu thought aloud

"Sort of, except, it doesn't permanently take their love, it keeps growing,"

"How do we get rid of her?" Tsujai asked

"Show her true form to everybody!" Nina said in her victory pose.

Meanwhile the 'new student' looked at the 3 witches/wizards from the corner of her eye.

* * *

"Tateishi, can I talk to you for a minute?" Kaji caught her as she left her last class.

"Oh, sure Tetsushi," She replied a little startled

"I thought I'd help you remember me with pictures," He said as they sat by the nearest desk. He pulled out some photos and them together.

'I can't believe I don't remember any of this,' she thought. The first picture was them standing together the first year they were going out, when her hair was still very long.

The next when they were kissing on the Ferris wheel. Her heart skipped a beat and she stared at the picture for a while.

She looked at her until their eyes met and her cheeks turned red.

"You can take the rest home and look at yourself," Kaji said putting them together.

"Thank you…" She said

He stared her and kissed her gently on her forehead.

"I'll see you around," he said before leaving.

She froze pictures in her head and her face red all alone in the quiet empty room.


	8. Am I dreaming?

11:00 PM That's what the clock had read, but Ayu Tateishi was not paying attention to the time

11:00 PM That's what the clock had read, but Ayu Tateishi was not paying attention to the time. Her eyes were glued to the pictures scattered on her bed.

"This must be a joke. Why don't I remember taking any of these pictures?"

One of the pictures caught her attention, 2nd year of high school her, Nina, Tsujai, Kaji, Yuta, and Sayaka all took a group picture—one picture she had remembered taking, but not with Kaji.

"He must be really good with computer graphics…What's he trying to prove anyway?! Is he really telling…" Her face turned red with anger as she collected the pictures, the last picture he was kissing her forehead and on the top right 'I will never leave you –Kaji' it read. "…the truth…?"

Suddenly she heard tapping noise by her window, stricken by fear, she froze—she remembered the horrible thing that popped out of that 'magic box' and how ugly and creepy it appeared. Slowly she reached for the tennis racket and crept by the window, positioning herself by the wall. "Okay Ayu, you can do this..1…2…3" She opened her window quickly and jumped in front ready to attack. "HYAAA!" she yelled ready to clobber whatever was outside. Nothing.

"Yo!" From up her, Ryuu suddenly appeared just a few inches from her face,"

"YAAA!" She was ready to attack once again.

"Its me Ryuu!! Ayu!" he backed away

Her heart raced, she felt as she was going to have a heart-attack

"Sorry if I scared you," He smiled starching the back of his head

"You did that on purpose," She mumbled trying to catch her breath.

"What are you doing here??"

He pulled out a pink flower from the inside of his jacket "You said you'd consider a date with me," He said handing her the flower.

"Wow, don't these types of flowers only grow in Hawaii??" She said accepting her present.

"Yeah I thought I'd stop by there, it reminded me of you,"

She blushed and looked at him. He was formal and yet casual with his attire, standing with 100 balance on a broomstick. "Ready to go?" He offered his hand for her to take.

"It's late," she said immediately

"So, then no one will see us,"

"How can I trust you…on that?"

He sighed and snapped his fingers turning his broomstick into a moped. "I've got my license too in case you're wondering" He pulled out his Magic Kingdom I.D. where he threw up the peace sign.

"I have nothing to wear!"

"Close your eyes" He said

She looked at him like he was crazy, but regardless she closed her eyes.

"Open them,"

She looked at herself "Wow!" She wore a white tube top, and a white tie-up skirt that reached a little above her knees with pink flower prints, the same flower that he gave, now resting on her left ear, platform heels to match, and to top it of her hair was curly, something she could never could accomplish herself.

"Ready now or do you have another excuse?" he said offering his hand again.

She reached her hand but took it back immediately.

"Ayu, don't be scared. You can trust me."

"I'm sorry.." she said taking the flower from her ear placing it on his hand

He looked at the flower for a moment, then looked at her "Well could you at least come with me so I can return it?"

She looked at him but took his hand

"Hold on tight" He said as she put her arms around his waist and they sped off through the night skies.

She kept quiet for 5 minutes through the ride.

"What's wrong?" He asked "Is it Tetsushi?"

She tensed, and he felt it. "It's a weird thing, I don't remember him at all, but I still remember everyone else…It's like one person was just erased out of my life, his past with me, his present…and his future.."

He thought about it and remembered his father telling him about magic cameras, the most dangerous one was able to erase someone out of someone's life.

'Could someone have used the camera on her?' He thought. 'If I tell her, all chances with me and her are over, better not say anything.'

"Do you believe everything happens for a reason?" He said

"Yes.."

"Maybe there was a reason behind you forgetting him, one might be you moving on—and finding someone else better…"

Silence. Her arms tightened around his waist.

He smiled "Hawaii then?"

"WHAT?!" She panicked, but before she could say anything the moped sped faster through a purple tunnel. She closed her eyes not able to handle the tension, but when her eyes opened, they were on the beach.

He got out of the bike "Welcome to Hawaii, my secret spot of it at least" he winked

"I've never been here before.."

"I told you I'd return the flower" He said placing it again on her ear.

"Why'd you bring a human here?" A random guy popped out of nowhere scaring Ayu almost to death, again.

5 more people popped out of nowhere. "So I lied, this isn't my, it's all of ours, Ayu I'd like you to meet my good friends." Ayu looked them who sat around by a bonfire sitting on some logs. "Haruhi, Kenji, Casey, Luxin, Xin Ye, and dependable Lee," He patted to the guy who popped up. "Hey…" She waved shyly. "Everybody—this is my future new girlfriend Ayu Tateishi,"

She blushed but she didn't want to elbow him in front of his friends.

"Ryuu have a girlfriend—no way!" One of the girls laughed

"Is this one of the mail order dolls?" One of the boys asked.

They all laughed and after some laughs and jokes and more acquainting, they settled down.

"Come on, lets take a seat," He said walking near the tide.

Both sat down. "It's so beautiful.." She said as they watched the sunrise. The tide touched her bare toes. 'Am I dreaming?' She thought, she locked eyes with Ryuu for a moment. "I love it here, I come here all the time," He said

She was surprised by his statement, why then would he still look infatuated with the sunrise "Then it's really nothing different then is it?" she asked..

"No, it seems more….beautiful tonight, actually." He said locking eyes with her again. She blushed, mesmerized with his bright eyes that were actually coming closer to her. 'I must be dreaming…' She thought to herself as her eyelids became heavier and a mysterious force pulled her until she was so close he felt the heat of his lips that.

"Kiss her!" Haruhi yelled from afar, his friends 'hid'.

Ryuu growled and they ran off laughing.

He looked back at Ayu who still had her eyes closed and near him. He smiled before he slowly locked lips.


	9. The Plan

* * *

"Beep. Beep. Beep."

Ayu Tateishi groaned and placed her blanket over her face. Pause.

"Oh no! I got to get.." She sat straight up looking around, she was home, nothing looked anything like the beach, same walls, same desk, same room. She threw off her blanket and looked and felt her clothes, same sleeping clothes she wore last night. Her hands ran through her hair, straight as ever. "I knew it had to be a dream," She said. Her finger ran through her lips and a tingle ran through her body turning her red.

"Beep. Beep. Beep." She turned to her right to turn off her alarm, but instead of pushing the alarm, her fingers felt soft petals. There on top of her alarm sat the pink flower from Hawaii.

* * *

"I talked to Leo last night, its true, that girl is definetly not human, she's a rare type of plant that can take form or humans in order to feed of their emotions," Nina said, again the whole gang stood in their usual spot.

"I knew it!" Yuta nodded his head looking at Sayaka.

"You got a plan?" Tsujai asked the 3

"Nothing yet. You got anything Ayu? Ayu?" All five of them looked at Ayu who was leaning against the wall sleeping.

"This will wake her up," Nina said walking up to Ayu.

"Ayuuu chaaaan your panties are showing," She whispered

Ayu woke up immediately

The gang all laughed.

Then and there Kaji walked in. "Hey," They all waved greeting Tetsushi

"Thanks for the pictures Tetsushi, they've really helped," She took out the pictures and handed them to him.

"No, keep them until you get better," He said

"I'm glad your concerned for me Tetsushi," She smiled sweetly, one of the millions of things he missed most from her, those sweet smiles made him want her so much more now that he didn't have her at all.

"Yo," Ryuu walked in then smiling "Did you get enough sleep?"

"Don't tell me you went out flying last night? You don't even have a lisence!" Nina said

"I do,actually."

"So you're a witch too?" Kaji questioned

"Yes, is that a problem? And don't worry I'm not the one who erased Ayu's memory," He said with a snappy look on his face.

Tension. Awkwardness. That's how everyone felt around them at that time.

"Kaji-kun!" Miyu ran in and clung unto Kaji's arm her head leaning on his arm. "I baked you some cookies!"

"Looks like you already have someone anyways," Ryuu said softly

Kaji glared at him, but before he could say anything, Tsujai and Yuta stepped in between the two.

"Look it's that new girl!" Miyu said "Her nickname is 'Cherry'"

All the boys in the hallways stopped everything they were doing and their gaze fell on Cherry, only Kaji, Tsujai, Yuta, and Ryuu were not affected by this, and they were as they were before.

Ayu looked at them questionally then turned to Sayaka "Why are they not affected?" She said

"Wizards and men who already have their heart truly set on someone are not affected.

"Heart truly set on someone…?" Her eyes fell on Kaji who still was glaring at Ryuu.

* * *

"How are we going to expose Cherry?" Nina thought aloud as she walked down the hallway after class accompanied by Sayaka and Ayu.

"Why can't we just expose her form now?" Ayu asked

"Because everyone who was saw her needs to see her true form, otherwise it won't work," Sayaka said.

"Well there's the school play coming up, and I heard she got the title as the main character, the youngest princess..." Ayu said

"That's it! We'll show her true colors in the school play!"

"Do we even know what her weakness is…?" Ayu asked

"That's easy," replied Nina who looked at Sayaka "All her species can't stand one thing,"

"Cold water," Nina and Sayaka aid in harmony.

"Ayu-chan can play the oldest princess, Sayaka can play the queen, Yuta the wizard, and so on and while we are all on stage, we'll gang up on her and set the trap!" Nina said in victory.

Little did they know just around the corner, Cherry stood in the darkness listening to every word they said.

* * *

Wow! I promise the next chapter will be so much more longer and more exciting!

Ryuu, the latest romantic heartthrob or the dependable long-lost love Kaji?


	10. Remember Me

Early. Too early, hoping to catch one of her science teachers before class started Ayu came to school very early that morning. She waited by the school gates and sighed and recollected her thoughts, her growing feelings for Ryuu, this mysterious new witch that entered the school, and surprisingly Kaji.

So many times she waited by the very spot in which she stood, many times she met "him" at this very spot; her stomach tingled as if butterflies were fluttering about in her gut.

She held her stomach and leaned over as if she had a stomach ache, but she couldn't help smile.

"Why do I feel this way…?" She thought to herself.

"Tateishi, are you feeling alright?" A teacher said from behind her

Ayu jumped up and immediately stopped smiling and holding her gut, "Oh nothing," she started chuckling to herself "Sorry if I'm in your way,"

The teacher cocked an eyebrow and moved on.

"I think I'm going crazy…again," she turned back around and bumped into Kaji.

"Tetsushi!" Ayu caught her breathe as he startled her.

"Ay—Tateishi…what are doing here so early?" He asked

"I was just going to ask you the same thing," That unexpected smile came on her face again

Unfortunately for her, he knew that look; it was the look that she gave when they use to have crushes on each other. He smiled back at her gleaming face, 'Maybe she's starting to remember…" He thought to himself.

"Oh no, why am I blushing…?" She asked herself feeling hot in her cheeks "But he looks to cute..." She stared into his eyes.

He broke the stare hoping to stop him before he would kiss her and ruining any chances to have her back.

"If you're not doing anything tomorrow, I want to take you out…" He asked shyly, because it was if it was his first time to her, it truly felt as nerve wrecking as the first time he asked her out. "I'd hoped you'd come to start remembering the things you had forgotten,"

"I'd like that…Kaji," She replied

His eyes widened a little bit "Okay, Ayu," They both smiled

"Hey Yuta, have you seen Ayu-Chan this morning?" Nina asked Yuta by the hallway

"I didn't see her walking here this morning,"

"Why are you so worried about it," Asked Yuta pinching her cheeks like a little kid

"Hey! Don't do that!" Frowned Nina, "I don't know, I've just been...Ayu is my best friend Yuta,"

Yuta smiled "She's doing just fine,"

She put her hands to her hips, "And how do you know that?"

"Because she's right behind you"

Behind Nina, both Ayu and Kaji walked towards them, the way they walked together reminded her of the time both Ayu and Kaji were really going out and how crazy Ayu was for Kaji, it was almost unbelievable that she had forgotten that.

'Nina, Yuta. I'll catch you later Ayu,"

Yuta and Nina looked at each other "Did he?"

Ayu smiled a little.

Miyu in the corner of the hallways shortly met Kaji "Hey Kaji-kun! Could you walk me to your class?"

He looked at her for a moment as she was crazy "Isn't your class a little too far from here...?"

"Oh okay, I'll see you later!" Hopelessly she stood there; she glared at Ayu's back from afar.

"Oh yay! The parts for the play are here!" said Nina ripping the page from the wall

The crew gathered together around Nina

"Congratulations! Ayu you got the part of the distress princess."  
"Fitting," Yuta commented

Nina elbowed him

"Sayaka, you are the queen!"

"Very fitting," said Yuta again

This time Sayaka elbowed him

"Hey!" Yuta protested

"Yuta, the royal jest,"  
"Very very fitting," said all three Nina, Ayu, and Sayaka

"Funny." Yuta crossed his arms

"Tsujai, my King" Nina continued "Kaji the Knight and Ryuu the evil henchmen and Cherry the witch,"

Ayu blushed

"Does anybody else think that these parts are a little too familiar..?" said Yuta

"I get to be part of the dragon!" Leo piped up

"Nina did you get a part?' Asked Ayu trying to sneak a peak at the roles list

"I got the part of a tree!" Nina cried

"At least you'll play a cute tree," commented Yuta laughing hysterically with Leo

7:00 Ayu looked at her watch; she waited outside her home for him.

She tried to dress nice, but not too nice; it wasn't a serious date and it wasn't like they were going to fly to Hawaii or he would poof her some gorgeous clothes.

Her outfit was simple; a nice white blouse and jean capris, and diamond studs; her favorite earrings.

Ryuu entered her mind, but it was wrong-- wrong to think him since her time was to Kaji at this time.

"We never even got to return the flower anyways, what a liar…" She said to herself

"Hey," Kaji walked up to her smiling. Quite the contrary to Ayu's plan, he dressed up in a casual outfit that Ayu once complimented him when they went out on a date. Hopefully she'd like it all over again.

"You look…handsome," she smiled

He chuckled, it worked.

'You look…cool," he couldn't find the words to say he had fallen in love all over again.

"You know I bought you those earrings," He said pointing out to her left ear.

"Really? These are my favorite!"

"I know,"

"So where are we going?" She asked as they began walking down the street

"Everywhere you loved to go," He answered almost in a sad manner

She peeked at him at the corner of her eyes; he stared ahead in a dazed manner

'How did I forget about you…Kaji...?' She thought

He looked at her and she turned away quickly.

"This place is beautiful!" She said when they came to a nice secluded view

"This was your favorite place to go," He smiled

"Wow, I had good taste..." She said

They went around more of the places he used to take her and the places they had discovered together.

He told her stories and events that happened between them, magical mishaps sometimes. She remembered them happening but Kaji was always outside of the picture.

She learned he had saved her life sometimes and he had to beat up people to protect her, those stories seemed to be exaggerated but he insisted they were true.

"Were you in love with me Kaji?" They stood and watched the skies turn purple and pink and orange while the sun settled.

He did not answer, she almost regretted asking.

It became late while he walked her home, 2 thug looking guys stood by the corner a few blocks away from her home.

A little intimidated Ayu inched closer to Kaji.

"Is that your boyfriend?" One said who winked at Ayu who didn't answer.

She looked at Kaji who seemed irritated, she wondered how he would respond since he was such a cool, calm guy, but some of his stories made him seem like he was a bad boy.

"Come here," said the other boy who grabbed Ayu's wrist

In a quickness that Ayu had only seen in magic, Kaji pulled Ayu back to his side and socked the guy in his eye causing him to lean on the wall for a few minutes.

He held his eye and got up with his friend 'We don't want trouble! Sorry!" while the 2 scrammed.

A little shocked, Ayu held Kaji; guess he wasn't joking; he was an inner bad boy.

"Guess you weren't lying,"

He walked her to her home

"Kaji thank you, for showing me these things and protecting me," Ayu smiled.

He said nothing while he stared at her.

The way he stared at her made her blush and her heart beated a million times faster.

He leaned towards her almost for a kiss and put his hands around her shoulders

"He's going to kiss me!" Ayu thought, she was going to move out the way, but to her surprise he pulled her by her shoulders close to him "I am in love with you Ayu,"

kissed her forehead,

"Try to remember me…"


	11. So Close, Yet So Far

"These play rehearsals are killing me!" Nina stretched while they sat by the table during lunch.

"Quit complaining because you have to put on that tree outfit every time," Yuta laughed

"Don't remind me," Nina suddenly went dark

"Why are you so mean?" Sayaka asked Yuta

"Is that why the Ice Doll loves me?" Yuta smiled at her

She tugged him by the sleeve and frowned at him

'The beautiful Ice Doll I mean," He continued

Ryuu rolled his eyes "Your interests in several girls might've changed, but your lines haven't,"

"Shah watches this!" Tsujai said to them.

They all watch Cherry by the lunch line.

"Cherry do you want any ice water??" a boy drooling all over asked her

"No thank you," She replied sweetly

"You're so beautiful," said another boy

"Hey watch it!" said the other holding the cup of ice water

He tripped and spilled some drops of water on Cherry's arm.

A frightening dark aura came around Cherry and her face that was once sweet and beautiful became scary and terrifying.

"I'm so sorry!" said the 2 in unison

The wet cold arm became purple in the areas where the water spilled, like bruises.

Her face changed again like she was in pain, 3 girls rushed to her aid, before they took her away Cherry looked at the group in a threatening look.

"I am officially scared…" said Yuta

"At least we confirmed her weakness," said Tsujai

"But now I know we need a hose to expose her! That barely made a scratch on her!" Nina laid her head down

"Don't worry, you're a powerful witch Nina, I'm sure with your guide we'll be able to handle anything," said Tsujai

Nina's eyes filled with sparkling stars "Really Tsujai?" she held her hands together

"Yes, Nina" He smiled with twinkles in his own eyes

"Could you guys spare us?" asked Sayaka

Ayu and Kaji then walked in.

Ryuu smiled at Ayu's presence "Ayu sit by me," he said leaving gap between he and Yuta

Ayu smiled lightly while Kaji gave an irritating look as he sat by Tsujai.

An awkward sense of tension came between the groups.

Ayu sat by Nina and Sayaka instead while the 2 boys glared at each other from across the table.

"Why'd you leave your girlfriend Miyu behind?" mocked Ryuu

"I just seen yours leave," Kaji replied quickly

"What are we? Still in grade school?" Sayaka sighed

Her boyfriend on the other hand was enjoying this.

"Ayu, why don't you decide?" Tsujai said

A bead of sweat came from her forehead "Uhh...Tsujai, why would you say something like that?"

"Ayu I brought you lunch," Ryuu magically poofed a box with gourmet food inside

Kaji cocked his eyebrows; Ryuu won the battle this time.

"I don't know Tsujai…"

Both Kaji and Tsujai stood by the stairs, their 'guy to guy talk time'

"Are you going to give up?" Tsujai asked

"Of course not!"

"It seems pointless now if your going to let years of being together go down the drain," Tsujai continued "Its not like you were competing against a wizard before,"

"Ryuu can do magic?—No, I feel like everything I do isn't helping Ayu to remembering who I am. You don't know what it feels like to have her in your arms one day and the next to not knowing you ever existed!"

Tsujai looked at him "Kaji, Ayu still is in love with you deep inside and weather or not she chooses to believe it, its there. Nina will find a cure, don't worry about it," He patted his back reassuringly.

"Yeah," Kaji combed his fingers through his fine brown hair, "easy for you to say…"

There she was in the middle of an empty street not too far from her house, her stomach felt like it was going to explode with butterflies and her cheeks were flaming.

Kaji broke the kiss between them "Remember me Ayu," And the boy of her dreams faded of and there she was standing in front of the mirror looking at the reflection of herself years ago with her long beautiful hair to her waist and old uniform, Kaji was hugging her from behind, "I'm in love with you…" He said

"Kaji," And before she could turn around he disappeared with a flash of a camera.

"No!" Startled Ayu woke up in the middle of the night, it felt like her heart was hurting while it beated 4 times faster.

In a distance Kaji and Tsujai hung out together in front of Kaji's home laughing and joking around, "I better get home now, it's pretty late; I should've gotten rest for the play tomorrow…" He patted Kaji on the back.

"Hold up," Kaji suddenly stopped upon seeing a beautiful female from afar, "Do you know who that is?"

"Geez Kaji, you seeing stuff now?" Tsujai turned around only to become as mesmerized as Kaji was "Beautiful…" He said, their eyes could not take their gaze of this mysterious girl who walked closer and closer to the two.

Alas her identity was revealed, it was Cherry, and she was glowing with pink. Her eyes gleamed in the darkness and it felt as though Kaji and Tsujai had fallen in love.

"Go back rest my loves," She said touching their two faces "I will see you tomorrow," As she walked away she glowed more intensely"

Nina at her home woke up holding her chest like it was burning.


	12. Dress Rehearsal

"Who signed me up for this?" Ayu asked as Nina tied the lace behind her dress. The two girls were putting their dress rehearsal outfits together in the costume room.

"Consider yourself lucky Ayu-chan. You get to be Juliet, so romantic,"

"This is not Romeo and Juliet," Ayu looked at Nina questioningly.

"Oh," A bead of sweat ran down Nina's face, "Romeo and Juliet is the name of the plan we have to get you back with Kaji," she mumbled.

"What?" Ayu turned her head slightly.

"Nothing!" Nina said pulling the lace tighter.

"Nina, your pulling it too tight…!" Ayu held her chest. "And consider yourself lucky. You can breathe! I can barely—this dress is so-!" She gasped for air as Nina tightened the dress even more.

"Nina!" Ayu glared at Nina for a moment.

"Sorry Ayu-chan," She smiled.

"Ugh, if only you weren't so cute Nina. Come on lets put on your costume," Ayu said picking up the large tree-slip-on costume.

"Knock Knock," Tsujai and Kaji walked it.

"Next time do a real knock, we could've been really dressing up. Lucky Nina doesn't have to remove any of her clothes," Ayu's back was facing the two boys.

"It won't fit!" Ayu struggled to put the tree costume over Nina's head.

"Your head is too large," Tsujai commented as he chuckled.

Ayu laughed and turn around to comment on Tsujai's rudeness. Her heart dropped when she saw him. In an all white tuxedo, Kaji stood before her. She felt as though it were only him and her in the room, her heart was heavy as it raced.

He didn't want to say anything to her let alone look at her.

"Ayu! I can't see," flailing around in the background, Nina cried.

"Does this help?" Tsujai pulled the costume all the way.

"I could barely breath, Ayu!" Nina poked a face at her, then hugged Tsujai tightly.

"I love my beautiful tree," Tsujai said to her.

"Shouldn't you not be in a tuxedo?" Ayu commented Kaji, awkwardly .

"The director said go for a white knight, this is all I could think of," He replied shyly.

"You look pretty," He added

"So do you," She replied. Before she could finish her sentence, she wanted to slap herself in the face. 'You too?' she thought, 'could I look even stupider?'.

Sayaka walked in that instance. 'Thank goodness, they can deliver me from this awkwardness.' They all turned around to face them.

Sayaka was in a large poofy pink dress with lots of lace and pink heart pins in her hair. She didn't look too pleased about it. "I can't believe they only had this for me,"

Everyone laughed inside, but began laughing hard when Yuta entered the room. "Consider yourself lucky," Yuta, in a vertical striped purple, green, pink, and blue Jester outfit with bells at the end of his hat and at the end of his pointy toed shoes.

"You should wear that on a daily basis," Nina commented "because your such a joker,"

"Haha keep laughing you guys, I'm doing this for you guys…" Yuta said, almost in shame.

"Everyone get in places!," the director called from the stage.

"You Ready?" Kaji looked at Ayu.

"Yeah,"

"Remember you're my princess in distress,"

Ayu blushed.

Everyone was on the stage as the director counted them.

"Where's Ryuu?" the director, angry and impatient cried. "Always late! Why do I keep him around?"

In the middle of a stage, fog suddenly appeared and lightning in the middle of it.

"Here I am!" Ryuu, dressed as Count Dracula appeared. His hair was slicked back, powder on his face, and fake blood dripped from the edge of his mouth, the long cape made his outfit more epic.

The gang looked at him in shock.

"Did he just use Majic infront of all these people?" Nina whispered behind Yuta.

Yuta looked nervous.

To their surprise, the director clapped his hands and laughed, very amused.

"That's why I keep you around! Your so great at these special effects!"

"Yeah..special effects…" Ryuu chuckled. "Thank you, thank you!" the students in the front row threw roses at him. "Ryuu!" they cheered.

The rest of the gang sighed with relief, except Kaji and Tsujai who looked at him suspiciously.

"Now where's my beautiful witch, Cherry darling?" The director asked looking around.

From the darkness, walked Cherry ominously towards the spotlight. "I am here," her voice misleadingly sweet and soft spoken.

All the boys around her clap their hands wildly, including the director.

"I thought she was suppose to be the youngest princess.." Ayu whispered to Nina

"Guess the director thought she looked better a witch," Nina replied.

And she did. The only time she ever looked different from her usual 'sweet' self, she looked bad, in a good way that is. Long Knee highed boots, fishnet stockings, a fitted black long sleeved dress and a witch hat—she looked very bad.

"This play just got extremely random" Yuta looked around. Kaji in a white tuxedo, Ayu in a Juliet outfit, Leo in a Godzilla costume, Cherry as a stripper witch, Ryuu as a Count Dracula, Sayaka as the Queen of Hearts , Nina as a tree, Tsujai as the Burger King mascot, and he a jester. "This makes no sense!" He cried.

"Oh Quit your complaining!" Sayaka said, arms folded over her chest. She was still displeased.


End file.
